


Meat Puthy

by Oakyhamtaco



Category: MeatPuthy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakyhamtaco/pseuds/Oakyhamtaco
Summary: I just did it. don't judge. also imagine them as there true form.





	Meat Puthy

**Author's Note:**

> Meat pov

Wednesday. Mid-April. 2017. Manhattan. 11:37 pm.

It’s a cold night with a light drizzle. Dim lights gently touch the street. I walk by a couple giggling about something. Most likely an inside joke.  
I began to think about my relationship or lack thereof. “Puthy” I whisper.

I step into my favorite diner. I sit at the bar. And began scanning the menu.

“What would you like?” the waitress asked.

“Apple pie,” I said. The waitress nodded and went into the kitchen.

I began to scan the diner. There’s a couple in the corner sharing a late night milkshake. A woman reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee. Besides that, it’s mostly empty. I turn my focus to my phone. Not much happing there either.

The waitress returns with a slice of pie and places it in front of me.  
“Here you go,” she said. “Anything else?”

“No. Thank you,” I said. She nodded and walked away.

I eat half my pie before I hear the bell ring. It's Puthy. I turn back and try to focus on my pie. She sat down next to me. I feel my breath leave my lungs. She orders a coffee to go.  
She looked at me. “Hey, Meat.” She says. I swallow.

“Hey,” I say with a smile.

“Here you go.” The waitress says.

The waitress gives her a coffee. Puthy pays for the coffee and walks towards to the door. She turns and smiles again. Then she’s gone.

“Puthy…” I whisper to myself “fucking Puthy”


End file.
